


An Heir Apparent

by Bumfuzzle



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Hela is going to kick some men up the behind if they mess with her family, I guess a little bit of angst?, Intersex Loki, Jotunn!Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Strong Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumfuzzle/pseuds/Bumfuzzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki have been married for thirty years and have six beautiful daughters, but that's not good enough for the council. Only males can be heirs and they are adamant about Loki persuading Thor to find a concubine to give him a son. Thor will have none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Council

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt from norsekink. The second (and last) chapter will be up in the next few days. And then I will write the prologue, which will be much longer!

Thor and Loki have been married for thirty years. 

Their relationship started off quite unconventionally, and according to some, it was a ruse on Loki’s part. It wasn’t. The last thing Loki had wanted when he fell into a bed with an unknown Æsir male was to fall pregnant. It only made matters worse when he discovered that said unknown Æsir male was Prince Thor, soon to be king of Asgard. To be honest, he wasn’t going to tell the stranger at all about his pregnancy because he didn’t believe he was ever going to see him again, at least that was his decision until he saw the prince of Asgard, dressed in a vibrant red and gold cloak, standing tall and proud behind his father in an attempt to find peace with Jötunheimr. It wasn’t like Loki could deny the truth once Thor saw him, heavy and rounded with child. But that was an entirely different story that would eventually be told.

Thirty years later, they had six daughters and were still deeply in love. It sounded like one of those terrible Midguardian novels that Thor had once bought for Loki, with a happy ending wherein the prince and the love of his life walk off into the sunset for their happily ever after. But it wasn’t. As advanced as Asgard thought it was, it still only accepted males as heirs. It didn’t matter that Hela – with all her strength in sword fighting and sharpness with words – was fit enough to be a Queen, because only males could be heir apparent in the line of Asgard. Loki wasn’t fool enough to believe he could change that. To put Hela on the throne upon Thor’s death or retirement would cause an uproar, a battle that would be the destruction of Asgard. No, he wasn’t that stupid.

Having six daughters, however, did cause an uproar amongst the council, eight men who deemed their words important enough that a king **had** to listen to them.

“My Queen, you must see reason.” Brandr’s words always held composure, but he was a snake in the grass. A traitor, if there ever was one. Loki had warned Thor of Brandr many times but Thor had smiled with that silly grin of his and kissed Loki on the lips, reassuring him on Brandr’s alliances. 

“Reason?” Loki snorted. “You would have me see my husband in bed with another so they may bear him a son? You call that reason?”

“Your Highness, your husband is in need of an heir!” Brandr was the voice of the council, at least on matters to do with Loki. Many were afraid of him, fearful of a queen with a voice. Loki rarely let the council put anything over Thor or himself. They didn’t like that about him as Brandr had once pronounced with objection.

“He has an heir, six of them actually.” Loki raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“They are not heirs! They are women.” Brandr snorted, peering at the cowards that sat around him.

Loki glared. “And yet they are capable of doing anything that a man could. Hela is just as talented in the field of battle as any male her age. You would judge her because of her gender?”

“We would judge her because she is not heir worthy.” It was Oddr who spoke this time. He was the oldest within the council, having been amongst the group of eight men since the kingship of Bor. It was the first time he had ever spoke against Loki and it stunned the Queen.

“How is she not heir worthy?” The fight within Loki slowly died. If anyone was to side with him, it was Oddr. And now it would not be so.

“As you said, Your Highness, she is a woman. No matter how strong she is with a sword or her words or even her beauty, she is not fit to take the position of ruler.” Oddr appeared tired, the skin around his eyes tight with stress. “I’m sorry, My Queen, but if you cannot give Thor a prince then it is time to allow someone else to.”

Loki swallowed hard. He stared at Oddr with betrayal and it didn’t exactly surprise him when the old man refused to even look at him. What was worse is that they were using guilt against Loki in attempt to persuade him to allow Thor to bed a concubine. Thor wasn’t even here to state his own opinion. “What are you asking of me?”

“It’s time for you to step aside, Your Highness, and allow Thor to find a woman who would give him a son.” Brandr smiled and it made Loki sick. The man was far too snide for Loki’s liking.

“A concubine?”

“Aye,” Oddr took a step towards Loki, but it was met with Loki taking one backwards. “Loki…”

“I will think on it.” Loki glanced around at them one more time before slipping from the throne room. He walked down the hallway with haste, unable to meet the eyes of the guards or other noble that crossed his path. Revulsion coiled in his stomach at the thought of Thor in the bed of another, touching and kissing another’s skin. It almost made him miss a step and trip.

“Dam?” 

The tiny voice pulled Loki out of his rampage down the hall and he halted, pivoting on his heel to stare at his youngest. Freydís was the tender age of nine and was the most shy of them all. With blonde curls that lined her rounded face and big blue eyes, she held the image of her father. Loki wasn’t quite sure where she inherited her shyness seeing as neither he nor Thor were shy. They were anything but.

“Freydís, why are you not with your tutor?” Loki smiled gently and crouched to his knees, opening his arm. Freydís ran straight into them, habitually pecking Loki’s cheek. 

“Oh Dam, she’s so _old_ and angry and she spits everywhere. Father says he once had her as his tutor and he used to escape her lessons too.” Freydís pouted.

The noise that came out of Loki’s mouth was half snort, half laugh. “You do not want to be like your father, Freydís. It will only cause you trouble.”

Freydís ignored his words and frowned. “Are you hurt, Dam?”

The smile on his face disappeared. “Why would you ask such a thing, my beautiful daughter?”

“I can see your sadness, your hurt.”

“Ah.” Loki had forgotten about Freydís’s unique use of her seiðr. It was rare amongst those who used seiðr, but some were born with the ability to sense emotions in others and Freydís was one of them. From when she was but a toddler, she could sense sadness and anger even when it did not play on the face of those who felt it. Freydís was particularly bonded to Loki’s emotions because he bore her. “It matters not, little one. I am fine.”

“You are anything but.” Loki sighed at Hela’s voice and raised himself to his feet. She stood in front of him, her arms crossed in dissatisfaction.

“Is it my curse to have children who escapes their lessons when they have much to learn?”

“Do not change the subject, Dam.” Hela glared. “I know what they said.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “And who are they?”

“The council. Do not treat me as though I am a fool.” Hela was the mirror image of Loki, in both looks and personality. She was not one to be trifled with and Loki could never have been more proud of her. “Father leaves for one day and they think it’s the perfect opportunity to bombard you with the ideas that you are not serving Father correctly as a consort. It is absurd. Father will have their head for this.”

“Your father will do such thing,” Loki snapped. He gently nudged at Freydís. “I will have no more of this sneaking out of your lesson, do you understand me, Freydís? Go back to your tutor, immediately, and apologise for your rudeness.”

Freydís glanced between Hela and Loki, before nodding timidly and hurrying off. She knew when not to argue with her dam. 

As soon as she was out of sight, Loki crossed his arms. “Hela, what was said is not of your business. It is between your father and I.”

“So that’s it then? You would allow Father to bed another so they may bare him an heir?” Hela’s emerald eyes darkened, the storm clouds outside the windows rumbling. She may look and act like Loki, but she had certainly inherited part of Thor’s genes as well. 

“Enough of this!” Loki sighed with anger. “Do you honestly believe that I would want your father to be with another? He is my husband, the father of my children and my soul’s mate. No, I would not like him to bed another, but you must understand the position that I am in. Your father is king and if he doesn’t procure a male heir, other realms will rise up in defiance against an inadequate king.”

“By the norns, that is mad!” Hela threw her hands up in anger. “You don’t honestly believe that, do you?”

Loki would have loved to have said no, but he couldn’t deny that it was a possibility. It was true that Asgard kept the peace, but if other realms thought that Thor was inadequate because he couldn’t produce a male heir, a war could begin. 

“Dam—”

“You are my daughter and I love you, Hela, but this is no business of yours. What happens between your father and I in attempt to keep the nine realms at peace, stays between us.” Loki inhaled deeply before he turned to walk away from his eldest. Hela was wise beyond her years, but not even she could understand what had to be done.


	2. Thor's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for my VERY late update. I'm going to be honest, I had a LOT of troubles writing this chapter. For some reason, my muse decided to go on vacation. So this is the last chapter of this story. I will (hopefully) be writing a prologue, then sequel, to this story. However, I won't be posting anything until I am a bit ahead with the chapters (for example, until I like have five chapters or something) so I don't keep you guys waiting too long for the chapters!
> 
> Until then, I apologise again, and I hope you enjoy this. It was a lot harder to write! I also had a lot problems with wanting to write in present tense, so if you find present tense in here, I'm sorry!

That night, Loki dreamt of war. He dreamt of Hela, pale face stained with dried blood and lips twisted in pain. She was screaming at someone, but the scenery was dead silent and Loki couldn’t make out what she was saying. Although he could only see her desperation. There was fire, everywhere, and fighting. Unknown people, royal guards and soldiers alike, fell to their knees as they were speared by swords and other sharp weapons. Loki’s feet wouldn’t move and as hard as he tried, he couldn’t speak. Where was Thor?

As though an answer to his prayers to the Norns, Thor stepped in front of him, face grim and lips thinned. He shook his head, his array of golden hair untidy across his dirty face. “This is all because you could not provide me an heir.”

Loki wanted to scream, wanted to tell Thor that he tried, he tried so hard but he couldn’t choose what the gender of their babes were going to be, but before he could a sword entered Thor’s chest from behind. Thor’s eyes widened in surprise, his mouth agape with agony as he fell to the ground, death sweeping across his body immediately. Brandr stood behind him, a wicked smirk on his thin, traitorous lips. 

“You’re next, My Queen.”

And Loki couldn’t even scream in sorrow.

Loki awoke with a jolt, fresh memories of the nightmare in the forefront of his mind. His chest was heavy with guilt and his stomach turned nauseously. He was quick to his feet and barely made it to the baths before the contents of his stomach arose. He heaved and when finally he couldn’t bring up any more, he allowed his body to flop on the cold, hard floor. The icy chills along his back was a welcoming sensation as his cobalt skin felt hot and sweaty. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Loki wanted Thor. He wanted his husband’s strong, muscular arms around him, the feel of Thor’s lips on the back of his neck as he whispered reassurances in Loki’s ear. Was the nightmare a reality? A future that Loki knew would happen if he didn’t persuade Thor to choose a concubine to bear him a son?

“Dam?”

Loki’s eyes flew open – he didn’t even realise that he had closed them – and rose to a seated position. He found Freydís standing in front of him in her nightgown and fluffy pink slippers, the pair that Thor had bought her from Midgard. Her curls were chaos upon her head and her eyes were drowsy. She had clearly just woken up, but that didn’t seem to hide the worry etched on her rounded face.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Freydís sat beside Loki and laid a tiny hand on his bare arm.

In a normal household, it would be the parent asking the child that question, but Loki’s family was anything but normal. Not that he had a problem with his talented daughter and her use of seiðr.

“I’m sorry, Frey, did I wake you?” The guilt gnawed at him once more. What sort of Dam was he when his own child had to comfort him?

“I felt your fear.” Freydís rested her cheek upon Loki’s shoulder and yawned widely. “Was it scary? Sometimes I have nightmares about being all alone. Those dreams are always scary.”

“Aye, it was.” Loki couldn’t help but smile. Freydís was too intelligent for her age.

“Do you want me to sleep with you tonight? I know I’m not Father, but I’m a good hugger.” She grinned brightly and Loki laughed. She really was perfect – her father’s daughter.

“Certainly. I have no doubt that your hugging skills are entirely what I need.” Loki rose and leaned over to pick her up. Even at nine years old she was still his baby, no matter how many times she argued otherwise. He put her down when they reached the bed and watched on with amusement as she jumped onto the furs, immediately wiggling herself beneath them.

“They smell like Father.”

Loki’s grin widened. “Aye, they do.”

He slipped into the many furs and pulled Freydís to him, kissing her tenderly on the forehead. “You are wise beyond your years, Freydís, and your gift was given to you so that you may help others. You must promise me that you will always help those in need of your guidance and love and never settle judgement upon their mistakes and their feelings.”

Soft snores echoed from the small body beside Loki and he laughed once more. He truly was blessed with having six beautiful, caring and strong daughters.

***

It’d been three days since Thor left for Vanaheimr and the council had left Loki alone since the first, which he was thankful for. They did not bother to so much as look his way, but he wasn’t a fool. He’d seen the young noblewomen they’d been talking to and he knew that they were searching for the most respectable concubine for Thor. As much as he didn’t agree with it, he wondered if it truly was what must be done.

Pushing the thoughts from his head, he peered out of the hallway balcony to where Hela stood in the courtyard, sword at the ready. She was dressed in black and red leather which happened to be her fighting uniform, and her hair was pushed messily into a ribbon. Determination resonated across her stance and the smirk on her face portrayed confidence. There really was no reason for her to be worried. As soon as her male sparring partner attacked, she defended as only a well-trained soldier would. She ducked and bobbed, her sword raised in defence of every attempted blow. Her feet danced upon the dirt and her body was graceful and lithe. Hela really was the epitome of the perfect Æsir soldier and pride swelled in Loki’s chest as he watched her fight. 

“She is a graceful fighter.” 

Loki glanced over his shoulder and bowed his head in gratitude. He was unaware of whom the woman was, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to acknowledge her words. She appeared familiar, but of her name, Loki’s mind was blank. A noblewoman, he assumed.

“Your royal highness.” She curtsied, her blond locks bouncing off her shoulders as she bowed her head in return. Her bright red lips curled into a smile, if Loki could even call it that. It was as fake as the curtsy. 

“Forgive me, but I believe we have not met.” Loki sent her a fake smile of his own.

“I am Amora, Your Highness, Lady Amora. I was invited here today by the council, through my father, for a position of concubine for the King of Asgard.” Her smile was far too sweet for Loki’s liking. He nodded shortly and returned his attentions towards Hela’s duel. “Tis a pity that you could not provide him a son. All wives should be dutiful to their husband in that regard.”

Loki’s jaw clenched, but his eyes never left Hela’s smooth attacks. “You should watch your words, My Lady, lest your tongue be tied for your insolence.”

Loki didn’t need to look at Lady Amora to see her smirk, he could hear it in her words. “I’m sure my tongue will be very busy once I earn the position of the King’s concubine.”

Loki spun towards her and glared. His hands tightened, resisting the urge to curse her to Hel. “It would be wise, Lady Amora, to leave my presence immediately for even I do not know what I will do if you speak again.”

Amora curtsied again and smirked before she overdramatically sashayed down the hallway. Her arms swung delicately beside her lithe body and Loki nearly growled when she sent him a smug smile over her shoulder. It really wasn’t his fault that his hand twitched on its own and Lady Amora tripped, her dress flying over her hips as she fell forwards to the ground with a scream of surprise.

As soon as she landed on the floor, lords and ladies rushed to help her, but she cursed at them angrily as she stood on her own. She twisted on her heel and sent Loki a glare, before she strode down the hallway with whatever dignity she had left.

“Now that was just mean, Dam.”

Loki laughed. He smiled at his second eldest, Jǫrð. “Twas not I, Jǫrð.”

“I would believe that if I knew you less.” She stared after Amora. “I know of her.”

Loki frowned. “Who is she?”

“She is the eldest daughter of Lord Nokki.” Jǫrð snorted in an unlady like fashion, a trait she had learnt from Thor. 

Loki nearly did the same thing. Lord Nokki was well known with the royal family due to his dislike of Loki and the Jötnar. He had been one of the many lords who protested loudly when Thor had claimed that he was marrying Loki, so it didn’t exactly surprise Loki that Amora acted as she did. Most of the lords who did protest wanted their daughters to be the next Queen.

“Worry about her not, Jǫrð. I assume Hela informed you of the council then.” Loki glanced at Hela as she dropped her male opponent on the ground. Cheers erupted front the audience and Hela took a graceful bow and pumped her arm in the air. Sometimes all Loki saw in Hela was himself and then she’d do something that was so much like Thor. 

“Aye, she did. There is not much that she does not tell me.” Jǫrð laughed as she watched Hela’s overreaction to winning. It’s not often that she loses. 

“I assumed as such,” Loki sighed, “You need not worry.”

“Dam, you cannot ask me not to worry, tis my job as your daughter to worry. You could not possibly assume that Father would accept this.” Jǫrð elegantly raised a black eyebrow.

Before Loki could respond, he was interrupted.

“Assume I would accept what?”

Loki’s eyes widened as he peered over Jǫrð’s shoulder, where his handsome husband stood, a wide smile playing on his lips. After a quick glance over, Loki happily noted that no new scars marred Thor’s scruffy face and without a second thought, he strode over to greet the other man. Thor immediately opened his arms and pulled Loki against his chest, planting a rather sloppy kiss on Loki’s waiting lips.

“You are home early!” Loki exclaimed as he cupped his husband’s jaw and pressed another two kisses on Thor’s eager mouth.

“Aye, I missed you and my daughters far too much,” Thor laughed. His thumb caressed Loki’s cheek while his stare penetrated into Loki’s very soul through his eyes.

“Welcome home, Father.” Jǫrð didn’t move any closer to Thor and that in itself was peculiar to Loki, before it dawned on him quickly.

Loki stared at Jǫrð. “You knew your father was coming home.”

“I know not of what you speak,” Jǫrð responded, but her smirk spoke otherwise. “If you will excuse my presence, Hela had told me earlier that she wished to show me her new sword after her sparring match.”

Loki turned his attention on Thor, his jaw locked and his eyebrow raised. “What has Jǫrð and Hela told you?”

If there was one thing that Thor could not do, it was lie. The corner of his lip would twitch and he would look at anything that was not Loki. And that was exactly what he was doing now. “I am honoured to be home. I missed you, my love.” It was at this point that he did look at Loki with a loving smile and a pressed kiss to Loki’s forehead.

“Thor…” Loki sighed. “We must speak and do not deny that you are aware of what it is about.”

Thor’s smile didn’t lessen, if anything it widened, and that frightened Loki. Thor was up to something. “Aye, we must speak. Come, I have just arrived home and my body aches. Let us go back to our rooms where you may wash my body while we discuss current events.”

Loki was unable to avoid the smile that graced his lips. “Is that a request, husband?”

“Always, my queen.” 

Thor held out his elbow in invitation and Loki dutifully took it. He allowed Thor to lead him down the sparse hallways, his husband grinning and bowing his head at the noblemen and women who greeted their king. He led Loki to their rooms and closed the door behind them with a soft click.

Loki immediately set to task of taking off his husband’s thick armour. It was always such a tedious task, but he took pleasure in it. With each piece of armour that came off, an expanse of his husband’s magnificent golden body was revealed.

“Have you missed me, my love?” Thor asked, his fingers trailing down Loki’s cheek. His eyes were full of love and adoration, and had a softness to them that he held only for Loki and their daughters.

“Aye,” Loki confirmed. Thor was only slightly taller than he, but he still had to look up at his king. He ran his hands down Thor’s biceps, his fingers curling around the hard muscle. “And you?”

“Every day,” Thor answered without hesitation. His arms enveloped Loki’s waist, dragging the Jötunn against his chest. “I am but a lonely man without my wife at my side.”

Loki smirked. “And how did you fair in Vanaheimr?”

“You were right,” Thor conceded with a grin. “You are always right.”

“Did you expect any less?” If there is one thing that Loki was unashamed about, it was his intelligence. “Vanaheimr is a peaceful realm who are not in search of war. Your council would have Asgard’s peace in ruins.” Loki snorted at the thought of those old, senile men. The men who deemed it their right to destroy Loki and Thor’s marriage.

Thor’s face dropped and sternness caused him to press his lips in a thin line. He looked unhappy, as well as weary. “Come bathe me, my queen.”

He led Loki towards the baths and started the taps. Warm water flowed freely, filling the room with billowing steam. Thor slipped into the baths, groaning as he lowered himself into the water. His blue eyes met Loki’s as he rested against the edge, his arms stretched out along the tiles surrounding it.

“Are you to join me, Loki dearest?”

Loki smirked. His hands rose to his tunic and he undid it slowly, teasingly, for Thor’s gaze. His fingers caressed his pale skin as it was revealed for his husband until he was bare of clothing.

“Am I to your liking, My King?” Loki teased as his foot dipped into the warm water. He hissed at the heat that surrounded his cold body. No matter how many times he did it, it was still the same sensation to him every time. It was a welcoming heat though. He sashayed his way through the water to get to the other side, where Thor waited with baited breath. When he reached him, their mouths met in a hurried, passionate kiss. 

“Always,” Thor whispered when they finally broke apart. “You are the only one I want.”

Loki sighed. He knew that a serious conversation was needed and as much as he wanted to avoid it, to pretend that everything was okay, he could not. He would not. Reaching for the cloth near his husband’s arm, he dipped it into the water and slid it over Thor’s shoulder. It was a relief that Thor had no bruises or cuts on him, as he did other times he had come home from a foreign realm. Battles were expected at times, but it did not make things any easier on Loki when his king came home bleeding and bruised.

“You must take a concubine to your bed.”

“No.” Thor closed his eyes, resting his head against Loki’s chest. He moaned at Loki’s touch as he washed the dirt and gunk off his husband’s body.

“Thor, ‘tis for Asgard,” Loki argued, hating himself with every word that left his mouth.

“No.” Thor was as stubborn as a bull. Loki could not deny that he liked hearing Thor say no about this subject, but he also knew that they had to do what was right for their people.

“Thor…”

“I will not argue with you about this, Loki.” Thor’s tone was hard, leaving no room for Loki to argue. But Loki was Thor’s queen for a reason. He didn’t let Thor get away with what others would.

“There are many fine choices for you.” The words tasted bitter in his mouth.

“I wish only to bathe.” Thor’s eyes opened once more, the hardness resonating in them. 

“You said that we would speak about it.”

“No, I did not. I said that we would speak of current events.” Thor grinned smugly. “This is not current events because it is not going to happen.”

Loki sighed loudly. “I wish for another way but we have tried and tried, Thor. It has resulted in six daughters.”

“Then we will keep trying.” Thor shrugged, his large shoulders bouncing carelessly. “I do not care if we have a hundred daughters. I will not bed another.”

Knots of warmth and love filled Loki’s insides. His chest squeezed painfully, a reminder of just how much this man meant to him – how much Thor’s love meant to him. His husband’s loyalty was beautiful and welcomed. He relished it. 

“We would have an army with a hundred daughters,” Loki said with a smile.

Thor grinned widely, wrapping his large arm around Loki’s waist. He pulled him flushed against his chest. “And what an army it would be. No one would ever dare declare war on Asgard.”

Loki sighed. He lowered the cloth to the side of the bath once more and ran his hands over Thor’s golden skin. Thor was warm to touch and he craved the heat. As a Jötunn, he was familiar with cold, but even so, he had disliked the feeling of coldness from a very young age. He loved Jötunheimr, but it wasn’t home any longer. Asgard was. Thor and his daughters were.

“I have missed you, husband of mine,” Loki whispered, his mouth enclosing over Thor’s left ear. He suckled on the lobe, his teeth grazing the flesh. 

Thor moaned, his cock rising against Loki’s thigh. It was hard and hot, and Loki bit his lip, his hand dipping into the water so he could wrap his fingers around Thor’s thick erection. His thumb swiped over the tip, gathering the leaking essence. 

“Only you,” Thor moaned, his lips seeking Loki’s. Their mouths worked against each other like a well-rehearsed dance. 

Loki groaned into his husband’s mouth as his hand worked his erection until it twitched excitedly. His own cock rose, pressing insistently into Thor’s hip. When Thor took Loki’s erection into his hand, Loki shook his head, pulling away.

“We cannot do this is the bath,” Loki whispered urgently as they broke the kiss. “I need you, husband of mine.”

Thor nodded, his face flushed with desire. He stood, the water cascading off his muscular body like it was making love to it. Sitting on the edge of the bath, he tugged Loki towards him. Their lips met again with the same urgency they had before. Thor lifted Loki like he was a feather and sat Loki’s ass on his lap, Loki’s legs on either side of Thor’s thighs.

Loki grounded his erection against Thor’s abdomen, groaning like a needy bitch in heat. When Thor’s fingers caressed the nub of his cunt that sat between his cock and asshole, Loki’s groans rose in volume.

“By the Norns, Thor, husband, I need you inside of me. I need to you to fill me.”

“Yes,” Thor hissed, his finger burying itself inside of Loki’s cunt, thrusting in and out with a fast yet controlled pace. He knew exactly how to get Loki worked up and with each thrust, Loki’s hips jerked and he groaned. “I need to remind you that you belong to me.”

“Oh Norns yes!” Loki shouted, fisting his own cock. “Yours. And you are mine.”

Thor added a second finger, using the juices flowing from Loki’s cunt to slide in and out of his hole, stretching him.

Loki moaned like a wanton whore. “No more, my king, put yourself inside of me. Fill me with your babe.”

His words had Thor groaning. Lifting Loki, Thor wrapped a hand around his own erection and aligned it with Loki’s hole.

Loki lowered himself onto his husband, biting his lip when Thor’s thick erection stretched him. He buried his fist in Thor’s golden hair, tugging on it insistently as Thor’s cock pushed the full way into him. Loki didn’t wait – he couldn’t wait. He raised himself immediately and dropped back down onto Thor’s lap, causing his husband’s erection to slide in and out of his hole.

Thor’s hands gripped Loki’s hips as he helped Loki rise and fall. They set a fast pace. Their movements were fuelled by lust and need, and Loki felt the icy chills of desire claw on the inside of his skin. He had never needed Thor as much as he did then. He needed Thor to show him to just how much he wanted him, needed him. And Thor did. Their kiss was hot and passionate, tongues colliding in a battle for dominance as cock thrust into cunt. 

Loki had his claws out and he wasn’t afraid to use them. He scratched at Thor’s arms like a wild beast, only tamed by the touch of his husband, and he knew that Thor revelled in his animalistic attitude. It turned Thor on. And Loki could feel that lust by the twitches of Thor’s cock and the moans that escaped his mouth.

It wasn’t long before Loki was close, his erection hard against his stomach, his balls tight.

“I am going to release, Thor,” Loki groaned into his husband’s shoulder as he bit and nibbled on the skin there.

“Come for me, my love. Show me how much you desire me.” Thor’s fist replaced Loki’s on his cock.

Loki shouted as he came, his body seizing as his orgasm rushed through his body. His erection jerked in Thor’s hand, spurts of come covering their stomachs.

Thor wasn’t far behind Loki as he groaned, thrusting once more inside of Loki before he, too, came. He filled Loki’s cunt with his essence. 

Loki’s chest rose and fell, his breath returning to him as his body came down from its high.

“My love. My husband.” He cupped Thor’s jaw and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Thor smiled foolishly at him. “Did you enjoy that?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Tis no reason to stroke your ego, husband.” He rose, hissing with pleasure as Thor’s cock fell out of him. “Come, let us bathe properly and sleep before we must attend a welcome home celebration for you.”

“Yes, let’s.” Thor’s wicked grin made Loki believe that they wouldn’t be getting out of the bath any time soon.

***

Thor ran the back of his hand over Loki’s cheek, smiling at his sleeping wife. He stood from the bed, stretching, causing his back to pop. He groaned. He was getting old. Putting on some clothes, he left Loki in the bed as he strode towards the main hall where he knew the council would be. As he expected, he found them standing in the hall, arguing. They were surrounded by young ladies, who glared furiously at each other.

Thor rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like any of them would get a chance with him. The only council member who stood away from the crowd was Oddr. He stood against a wall, his tired eyes watching the scene in front of him unfold. Thor expected him to be the first one to notice their king enter, but instead it was Brandr.

“Your highness!” He grinned, rushing towards Thor. “You are home!”

“Aye, I am.” Thor stared down at him disapprovingly. Out of the all the council members, Brandr was the one he disliked the most.

“And just in time!” Brandr laughed. “I assume your wife has informed you of what we have discussed.”

“He has.” Thor clenched his jaw.

Brandr clapped in excitement. “We have so many fine choices.”

Taking that cue, a blonde sashayed her way over to Thor, her lashes lowered submissively. “My king, I am Lady Amora.”

Thor snorted and raised his hand when other women started walking towards him. “Enough!”

Brandr frowned. “Your highness?”

“I will not allow this betrayal to happen,” he snapped loudly so the others could hear him. “Loki is my wife. Loki is the one I chose to marry. Loki is–”

“With all due respect, my king, but your wife has been deemed unworthy. He cannot even give you an heir after six children,” Brandr snapped.

Thor’s jaw nearly dropped in surprise. It was unheard of for a councilman to say such things about their queen.

Thor grabbed Brandr’s tunic, dragging him closer. “Enough of this absurdity!” He pushed Brandr backwards, causing the councilman to fall to the ground in a surprised heap. “I will not condone such talk about my wife. Loki is mine and I chose him.” He shook his head, staring at each of the remaining councilmen. They didn’t dare stare him in the eyes. They looked at anywhere but at him. “Who brought up such an idea?”

Each of them turned to stare a spluttering Brandr. “Your highness!”

“Leave, Brandr. I hereby strip you of your title and you and your family shall live in the shame of your betrayal.” Thor’s fists clenched.

Brandr scrambled to his knees. “Please, your highness.”

“Leave!” His yell echoed off the marble walls.

Brandr’s eyes were wide, desperate, as he made a grab for Thor’s clothing. He was stopped by two royal guards, who grabbed each of his arm. They dragged him towards the door, with Brandr begging the entire way.

Thor turned to the rest of the councilmen. “I will not tolerate betrayal. Loki is my wife, your queen, and no such words will be said to him again. Am I clear?”

The councilmen nodded obediently. Oddr included.

Thor then turned to the women and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Leave.”

The women didn’t hesitate. Well, all but one didn’t. Lady Amora took a step closer to Thor, her hand raised to touch his chest.

“My king, I could give you an heir. You could take me to your bed as much as you want.”

Thor frowned in disapproval. “You have two seconds to leave lest I have your hand cut off, Lady Amora.”

Her eyes widened, and she swallowed. She jerked backwards, curtsied in respect, and hurried out of the door.

Thor watched her go, before his attention returned to his council. Oddr had joined his fellow members, his face tight with regret.

“Oddr, how did you allow this to happen?” Thor asked, his eyes softening. Oddr had always been kind, and Loki had found a friend in him. It broke Thor’s heart that Oddr would betray Loki like that.

“Forgive me, my king.” Oddr slowly fell to one knee, his head bowed. “I have no excuse.”

“I don’t believe that,” Thor said softly. He exhaled. “It will not happen again.”

“Never, your highness.” Oddr raised his head, his jaw set in determination. “It will be my duty to make sure of it. Until my death.”

Thor shook his head. “Loki will give me an heir. Even if it takes a hundred daughters. You will not doubt him again.” With a final glare to the councilmen, he turned on his heel and returned to his room. 

When he arrived, Loki was already awake, his green eyes vibrant and happy. He smiled as soon as Thor entered. “Do the councilmen still have their heads?”

“For now,” Thor replied with a grin. He fell into the bed beside his wife and pulled Loki into a soft kiss. “I love you, wife of mine.”

“And I, you.” Loki ran his thin fingers down Thor’s cheek. “What about Oddr?”

Thor opened his mouth to respond, but the door opened, causing their gazes to fly to it. Freydís stood at the threshold, a large smile on her rounded face.

“Daddy!” She ran towards the bed and Thor opened his arms, accepting his youngest’s hug.

“My little Frey. How you have grown!” He teased, kissing Freydís on the head.

She giggled. “Daddy, you have been gone for only three days.”

“That long?” He pressed kisses all over her face. “How did you know I was home?”

“I saw it.” She pressed her forefinger against Thor’s forehead. “In my head.”

Thor felt Loki shift on the bed until he felt his wife’s cold breath on his neck. “Our little girl will become a very powerful seiðr master one day.”

Pride swelled in Thor’s chest. “Aye. And so she should. Much like her dam.”

Loki chuckled against Thor’s neck.

Freydís grinned. “I cannot wait until I meet my little brother.”

Thor frowned. He turned a confused stare towards Loki, but his wife only shrugged with his own confusion. 

“What do you mean, Freydís?”

Freydís wiggled in his arms until Thor had let her go. She pushed herself to sit beside Loki and pressed a little hand to Loki’s stomach.

“My little brother that grows within Dam.”

Thor’s eyes widened. His gaze jerked to Loki, but Loki looked just as shocked as Thor felt.

“Brother?” Loki choked.

“Aye. My little brother.” Freydís grinned and jumped on the bed, making it wobble. “I am so excited. I will teach him all about seiðr.”

“Are you sure?” Thor asked, running a hand through his daughter’s hair.

“Oh Daddy, I have seen it.” Freydís wiggled off the bed. “I will tell the others.”

Before Thor could blink the door swung closed behind her.

“Could it be?” Thor questioned, excitement bubbling inside of him. He loved his daughters, but how he wished for a son. He stared at Loki hopefully.

Loki smiled. “Freydís has a gift. I believe in her.”

Loki didn’t have time to react before Thor was off the bed, pulling Loki against him into a hug, then swinging him around. Loki laughed.

***

“Push, my love, he’s nearly here!” Thor pressed a kiss on Loki’s forehead.

Loki screamed, clenching Thor’s hand tighter. “Damn you to Hel, Thor! You did this to me! By the Norns, I hate this part!”

“So close, my love, so close!”

Thor believed Loki had never looked so beautiful. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes wide in excitement (and pain). He exhaled loudly, his grip on Thor’s hand growing stronger.

“Thor…”

“So close, then we can meet our son, my wife.” 

Loki screamed as he pushed and pushed as the healers urged him on. And then Thor heard it – a strong shrill, a scream of the newborn heir to the throne. And what a beautiful sound it was.

Loki fell back against the bed, his exhaustion evident.

The healers squealed in excitement. The people of Asgard were just as excited as Thor and Loki to have a prince being born.

Thor caught a glimpse of his son as the healers gave him a quick clean over. He was beautiful, with a small amount of golden wafts of hair and a rounded face much like Freydís. Thor was unable to stop exhaling in both relief and excitement. He kissed Loki on the lips.

“You did it, Loki, you gave us a son.”

Loki smiled tiredly and immediately held out his arms when the healer came forward. 

The healer grinned. “Well done, your highness. I present to you…your son.”

Loki took the bundle off her, resting their son – their heir – against his chest. “By the Norns, Thor, he’s beautiful.”

“Aye.” Thor swallowed back the tears that threatened to well in his eyes. “Tis a miracle.”

“Nay, not a miracle. It was us. We created him.” Loki’s finger ran over his small, rounded cheek. “We should call him Torleifr.”

“Thor’s heir?” Thor grin nearly broke his face. “I like that name. Strong.”

“Yes, much like his father.” Loki smiled lovingly up at his husband. “His sisters are waiting to meet him. You should take him to them.”

Thor frowned. “Are you sure?”

Loki nodded. “I am exhausted. He has been the toughest of them all. I desire sleep so that when I wake, I may hold him for hours.”

Thor took Torleifr out of Loki’s arms. “Thank you, my love, for this gift.”

“A gift for both of us.” Loki raised his head and Thor took it as a sign to lay a soft kiss on Loki’s lips. “Go. Introduce him to his sisters.”

Thor nodded with a grin. He made sure the wrap was around Torleifr properly before he started to walk towards the door. He waved off the worried healers, informing them that he will only be gone for a moment. They will have Torleifr back so they can clean him very soon. Before he left through the door though, Thor turned back towards Loki.

“I love you, Loki.”

Loki’s eyes were half closed, but he grinned anyway. “I love you too, Thor. Now go, so that he may meet Hela, Jǫrð, Kaðlín, Nótt, Øydís and Freydís.”

“Aye.” Thor left through the door, where Torleifr’s excited older sisters waited.


End file.
